


The Way

by thatonetacokid



Series: twice feels [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, For Science!, Mild Smut, and well here we are, i went on a roll on twitter about how twice would kiss, i'm not sure how high mild is but we can go with it, it's mainly just feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid
Summary: At any point in time you crave it, a kiss; but who do you desire? The choice is hard to make





	The Way

No matter the age difference that will exist between the two of you, chaeyoung will always consider you her baby. She treasures you just as much as her art, in ways she finds you to be art in physical form. She loves learning about you, not in terms of facts (purely because she already knows them all) but, in the way you silently express your feelings with your whole body. Each new discovery is a written page in the book titled with your name that exists within her mind, you've never had someone so infatuated by how emotional you are. 

whether you find yourself taller or shorter, chaeyoung will make her lap your primary seat. Her nose will trace itself along your neck, taking in quiet sniffs of your perfume or lotion that is melded within your skin. Plump lips will always settle below your jaw, no movement; they will keep still and chaeyoung's eyes will be peacefully closed so that she can feel your pulse and take in the gentle beat of your heart. You find that your body always vibrates at this moment, as if it's the first time she's ever done it. The old experiences always feel brand new with her, her movements always feel slightly different, and you can't help but feel like chaeyoung was meant to have every part of you, like destiny or fate; almost like she could be more than merely human.

You never know when but, you always know that the bottom of your earlobe is the first to receive a short kiss, her arms wrap fully around your waist while you feel four soundless kisses placed along your jawline, and if the blood isn't rushing through your ears you always can make out the gentle sound her lips make as they come together and connect to your skin. two five second pecks on both cheeks, each time giving hushed compliments, 'you're beautiful baby' with an added, 'there isn't anyone else in this world i could ever want as much as you.'

and of course you fully agree with a shy smile appearing on your face which sends chaeyoung into bubbles of laughter that causes her nose to scrunch upwards and her dimple to appear as she gives your forehead a long peck while your nose receives a short one. an endless, repeated mantra leaves her lips, 'look at how adorable my girl is,' and 'my shy little baby who loves only me' and it's always in that moment that your heart warms and fills up fully, you find that chaeyoung loves calling you hers, she swims in your blushed cheeks and shy smiles because it lets her know that you love being hers and that she is who you still want.

once her lips touch yours, a pattern will ensue, three quick one second pecks before a drawn out ten second kiss pulls you in as the tips of her fingers run slowly along the sides of your face. your hands move through her long black hair, they take in handfuls and hold onto them tight as your closed eyes soften and it's still the constant pattern of quick sweet addictive pecks that finish with an almost juicy close mouthed kiss. making out with chaeyoung is a process that you never know where or how the ending will be. it's only every now and then that you will fill the tip of her tongue touch and taste your bottom lip for a split second; you always gasp but never do your tongues meet, it's just more lips connecting and you tasting any bit of her you can get.

you feel the vibration of your body begin to jump, your hands leaving her hair and holding the back of her neck, your breath roughens while your teeth begin to nip; chaeyoung's hands lay upon your chest, feeling the wild thumping of your heart. your eyes open to be met with hers who move frantically, reading your eyes and waiting for the silent approval of what the next move should be. your right hand moves to lay upon her cheek for just a few short seconds before you allow fingers to trace swollen pink lips; your eyes no longer looking into hers but sharply focusing on her mouth.

like always she reads you, her mouth opens and her voice is hoarse, 'my face,' her throat clears as her hands run along your thighs, 'there's another set of lips i haven't kissed yet.'

you tremble; her hands move to tangle into your hair and nails dig into the back of your scalp while a rushed whisper of, 'my baby.' invisibly tattoos itself along your tongue as you finally get to taste her. and as always, she is juicily sweet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @jihyosgoldenboy if you want to see me ramble about an assortment of topics
> 
> leave your thoughts in a comment down below or tell me them at curiouscat.me/twicestacokid (only if you wish)


End file.
